August 29, 2014 Shutdown
On July 29, 2014, Cie Games announced that Car Town will be shutting down on August 29, 2014. Post from forums (Important Announcement) Car Town celebrated its fourth year on Facebook yesterday! We are extremely proud of the game we have created and enjoyed entertaining all of our fans over the past four years. Our longevity on Facebook has been astonishing and it is due to our incredibly dedicated fans. We have been fortunate to have partnered with amazing brands such and Top Gear, NASCAR, IndyCar, Fast and Furious, NHRA, and countless other partners. We hope you all enjoyed going on adventures with Rusty to destinations like Italy, Japan, the UK, and Route 66, travelling back in time with the Back to the Future time machines, and capturing ghosts in your very own Ecto-1. Unfortunately, even the best games have a life cycle and Car Town is reaching the end. Therefore, we are saddened to announce that on August 29th we are shutting down Car Town on Facebook. In the upcoming weeks we will release most of the limited edition cars for sale so players can complete their collections or obtain that special car they have been saving to buy. We have enjoyed entertaining you for the last 4 years and have poured our hearts into making the best game for you, our beloved fans. Thank you for playing Car Town. We certainly could never have achieved our success without you and we will continue to make incredible games that we hope you enjoy. Looking forward to you joining us on our next adventure! Sincerely, The Car Town Staff Hi Post from forums (Farewell Car Town) Hey Everybody It is with a sad heart that after 4 fun filled years, we are saying goodbye to Car Town on Facebook today. We certainly have enjoyed bringing Car Town to all of you. The Car Town community that has been built over the years has been a joy for us. Your custom garages and car designs have always been a highlight of our time with Car Town. We’re glad you were able to join us on all our adventures through places like Route 66, Japan, and Italy. We hope you enjoyed joining Dom and his crew in all our Fast and Furious events, catching ghosts with the Ghostbusters crew and going back in time with Doc Brown and Marty. While Car Town has reached the end of it’s cycle, we do hope that the Car Town name will live on. We will be leaving the forums up for you to continue discussing the game (however no new accounts can be made) and for us to bring you news of upcoming projects. Our Facebook Fanpage will also remain up. For now, please join us in Car Town Streets and Racing Rivals, available on iOS and Android devices. Thank you very much for your patronage over the years! The Car Town Team Message when logging in to Car Town after shutdown We want to thank you all for your patronage over the last 4 years. We all here have enjoyed bringing you this car collecting experience and we feel that we have been truly blessed with a great community and hope you join us in our future projects.. --Car Town Facebook Team / GLU Category:Car Town Category:Disgraceful